Remember
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: The emotions remember the good times and the bad. One-shot, REQUEST from Orangebird124. In honour of Inside Out's second anniversary.


**A/N: Hello, Inside Out fandom. It's been forever since I wrote a fic for this movie. I guess I've been straying away a bit after WyR. Anyway, here's a requested one-shot from Orangebird124. It's in honour of Inside Out's 2nd Anniversary. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Riley opened her eyes at the crack of dawn. The San Francisco sun was peeking through her window, lighting up the room. The teen smiled and prepared to get ready for the day.

"It's the weekend!" Joy cheered enthusiastically, leaping around Headquarters.

"That doesn't mean you get to scream about it." Disgust groaned, leaving her room. The others followed her.

"Aw, c'mon Disgust, the weekend's the best part of the week!" Joy cheerfully retorted. "And besides, it's not just any weekend! It's the two-year anniversary of when we moved to San Francisco!"

"Today's the anniversary?!" Fear asked. He gasped and ran around, panting heavily. "We haven't prepared anything, we're not ready, we're-"

"Could you SHUT UP?!" Anger asked, punching Fear in the chest. "OUR PARENTS WILL HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED!"

"But what if they don't?" Sadness asked. She frowned. "That would be sad…"

"Don't be so blue!" Joy retorted, grinning. "They'll definitely have something for us! If they don't... we'll prepare something ourselves!" With that, Riley headed downstairs, wearing fresh clothing. Riley's parents were in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning, monkey." Riley's dad, Bill, greeted.

"Dad, you don't have to call me that." Riley replied, rolling her eyes.

Bill laughed. "Too bad. Anyway, do you know what day it is?"

"Well, obviously." Disgust commented, rolling her eyes. Joy ignored her and pressed a button.

"The two year anniversary?" Riley asked, her eyes lighting up.

"That's right!" Bill replied, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"And, because of that, we're going out for a special treat," Jill, Riley's mom, added. "Ice-cream!"

"ICE-CREAM!" Joy cheered. "ICE-CREAM RULES!"

"As long as we pick a good flavour." Disgust commented.

"And don't get too cold!" Fear added, reading over his list.

"We can invite some of your friends, too!" Jill said, which made Joy go insane with happiness. Even the other emotions couldn't help but smile.

"Two year anniversary," Joy sighed, grinning. "I can't believe it." She faced her co-workers. "Hey, do you guys remember that? Moving here from Minnesota? And that…" She gazed at Sadness. "Adventure?"

"Why would we forget it?" Disgust asked. "It was terrible."

"Riley was so… not herself!" Fear agreed, shivering.

"WE LOST OUR TOUCH WITH HER!" Anger added, almost exploding.

"And we almost lost the core memories…" Sadness sighed, looking down.

"BUT!" Joy cried, giving everyone a huge grin. "We got a new core memory, created different islands… and, overall, helped Riley become a better person! You can't tell me that's not good!" The other emotions shrugged. "See? Great!" Suddenly, Joy's eyes lit up. "I know! Let's name our favourite part about moving to San Francisco! Me first!" She tapped her chin. "Hmm… playing with our new ice hockey team, definitely! Especially with all our awesome new friends! Of course, there's so much more I like, but I'd be here all day talking about it all. Now you, Fear!"

"Er…" Fear looked around anxiously. "Well, I liked wearing safety gear in hockey, wearing a seatbelt in the car on the way to San Francisco… and getting the core memories back!"

"...great!" Joy said, looking slightly anxious. "Okay, what about you, Disgust?"

"Fashion Island, definitely," Disgust answered. She looked around. "And… I guess meeting Jordan was okay. Cleaning up the house, too. No more disgusting dead animals."

"And you, Anger?" Joy asked, facing the brick.

"Ice hockey!" Anger answered. He looked thoughtful. "You remember all that traffic we were stuck in? Those were my kind of people! And, uh, getting the memories back!"

"Lastly…" Joy faced Sadness. "What about you, Sadness?"

"Oh…" Sadness looked down. "Well… I liked our adventure, I guess… even though it was kinda scary. And, uh, finding my purpose and helping Riley… so she was happy."

"Agreed." Joy said, feeling a little sad herself.

"But most of moving to San Francisco sucked," Disgust pointed out. "Like… ugh, that terrible broccoli pizza. And crying in class. And running away. And the islands falling down." She glared at Anger as she said this.

"That was an accident!" Anger snapped, folding his arms. Disgust didn't really look like she believed that claim.

"Well, y'know what was the most terrifying?" Fear asked. He shivered. "EVERYTHING!"

"Thanks, Fear." Disgust commented sarcastically. Fear shot her a brief glare.

"ANYWAY!" Joy raised her voice. She noticed Sadness looking up. "Oh? Did you want to say something, Sadness?"

"Yeah…" Sadness said. She frowned. "When the islands crashed… that was sad… When Riley ran away, that was sad… And… when Bing Bong…"

"Oh…" Now Joy was sad. "Heh… heh…" She cleared her throat. "Well, it all ended happily, right? We've got the best life and the best friends we could ask for! And, even better, we're having ice-cream with them!"

"Jordan too," Disgust spoke up. "Ugh… the day we met him. Weird, right?"

"Not as weird as 'poo-berty'." Joy replied. Disgust looked in the other direction, trying not to barf.

"Broccoli pizza!" Anger shouted, eyeing Disgust. "I can't believe that pizza place is still open!"

"Shut up, enough gross stuff." Disgust groaned, turning very green.

"The first day of school…" Sadness sighed. "We looked so bad…"

"That was so embarrassing." Disgust commented, still green. "Thanks, Sadness." Sadness looked away.

"And then Mom and Dad were asking about it!" Anger snapped, looking furious. "I HATED that!"

"And then Meg found new friends!" Fear added. "She… forgot about us!"

"But we made up with her!" Joy quickly retaliated.

"I can't believe we let all that happen!" Anger exclaimed. His head was about to explode. "WE ALMOST RUINED RILEY!"

"Correction: YOU almost ruined Riley" Disgust pointed out. Anger looked like he wanted to strangle the green emotion.

"Whoa, guys, let's calm down here," Joy said, waving her hands. "C'mon, we'll look at a memory." She pressed a button on the console.

" _Tripledent Gum will make you smile, Tripledent Gum-_ "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Anger bellowed, finally exploding. The other emotions backed away.

"Alright, alright, wrong one," Joy said, shooing the memory away. She pressed a different button. "Here we go." It was one of the core memories. It showed Riley hugging her parents after returning from running away, looking both joyful and sad. The emotions watched the memory in silence for a bit. In the real world, Riley shed a small tear.

"I remember that…" Sadness sighed. "It was so beautiful…"

"We went through a lot to create something like this, didn't we?" Joy asked, admiring the beautiful scene. The emotions nodded in agreement. "It was worth it." She paused. "Thanks, guys. For everything. I thought… I thought Riley really only needed to be happy, but after this journey… I know now that Riley needs all her emotions."

"Glad you finally learnt." Disgust commented. She sounded sincere. Joy laughed.

"Maybe… moving to San Francisco wasn't so bad after all." she said thoughtfully.

"Well, there aren't any bears, and I'm happy with that!" Fear agreed.

"And if we win hockey a good few times!" Anger added, making a fist.

"I… I guess I'm okay with anything." Sadness finished. Joy gave a huge grin to all her co-workers.

"HUG TIME!" she squealed, holding out her arms.

"Oh no." Anger said, storming off.

"Me too." Disgust said, following Anger. Joy stepped in front of them.

"C'mon, guys!" she cheered. "It's the two-year Anniversary!" Before they could answer, she pulled all the emotions into a tight embrace. "GROUP HUGS FOR EVERYONE!"

"GAH!" Anger grumbled. Joy gave him a noogie. "WHY?!"

"Ugh…" Disgust groaned. She glared at Fear. "Fear, you're standing _way_ too close to me."

"I don't know about this…" Sadness moaned, practically being crushed by Joy's arm. The star released everyone and pointed at the console.

"FOR OUR GIRL!" she cried. "HAPPY TWO-YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" She cart-wheeled over to the console and pressed a few buttons. This made Riley smile at her friends as she arrived at the ice-cream parlour.

"Happy two-year anniversary, Riles." one friend commented.

"Yeah!" another friend agreed. "It doesn't even feel like you've been here that long."

"I know, right?" Riley asked, laughing. "Thanks for being here with me, guys."

"It's cool." the first friend said. She gave Riley a big hug. "We're glad you're here."

"Me too." Riley agreed, hugging her back.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end! I don't know if I'll ever write anything for this fandom again, aside from requests. Though, strangely, I feel like reading WyR. That story is terrible, and I really wanna delete it, but apparently people like it so…**

 **Uh, anyway, that's all for now. Later, peeps!**


End file.
